gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jaime Lennister
Jaime Lennister, auch "Königsmörder" genannt, ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Nikolaj Coster-Waldau gespielt und tritt in der ersten Folge der Serie zum ersten Mal auf. Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister von Casterly Stein. Er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei und der ältere Bruder von Tyrion. Biografie Er trat unter Aerys II Targaryen in die Königsgarde ein und ist zum Zeitpunkt des Beginns der ersten Staffel schon seit 20 Jahren Ritter der Garde. Am Ende von Roberts Rebellion tötete er König Aerys II, was ihm den Beinamen Königsmörder einbrachte. Robert Baratheon vergab ihm den Eidbruch und ließ ihm den Platz in der Königsgarde, auch als Teil der Allianz zwischen dem Haus Baratheon und dem Haus Lennister. Oft wird er von Robert vor dessen Gemach postiert, während dieser sich darin mit Huren vergnügt. Nach Roberts Tod und der Entlassung von Lord-Kommandant Barristan Selmy wurde Jaime zum Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt. Jaime unterhält eine geheime Liebschaft mit Cersei und ist der eigentliche Vater ihrer Kinder, von denen die Welt glaubt, es wären Robert Baratheons Kinder. Jaime ist arrogant, stolz und ein einzigartiger Kämpfer. Angeblich gibt es in Westeros keine 10 Männer, die ihm das Wasser reichen können, bekannt ist dies nur von den Cleganes und Loras Tyrell. Selbst Ned Stark ist ihm im Kampf nicht gewachsen und muss sich auf die Defensive beschränken. In der Serie Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Erscheinen In den Büchern 1.A Game of Thrones Die Beziehung zwischen Jaime und Cersei droht entdeckt zu werden, als Bran Stark die beiden beim Sex erwischt. Jaime stößt ihn daher den Turm hinunter. Bran kann sich anschließend an nichts erinnern, so dass das Geheimnis gewahrt zu bleiben scheint. Jaimes Verhältnis zu Eddard und Robert ist recht angespannt, wobei Jaime den König offen verachtet, während er für Ned durchaus Respekt hat. Nach Tyrions Gefangennahme lauert er Ned auf und will die Freilassung seines Bruders erreichen. Bei einem Aufeinandertreffen lässt er Neds Männer umbringen, verletzt Ned selbst aber nur. Anschließend begibt sich Jaime zum Heer von Lord Tywin. Jaime soll mit seinen Truppen Schnellwasser belagern, doch er wird von Robb Starks Truppen überrascht. Jaime wird gefangen genommen und ist ein Faustpfand der Starks. 2.A Clash of Kings Jaime ist Gefangener der Tullys in Schnellwasser („Riverrun“ im Original). In der Serie behält Robb Stark ihn in einem Käfig direkt bei seiner Armee, da er Jaime keinem seiner Vasallen anvertrauen will. 3.A Storm of Swords Jaime verbringt seine Zeit im Kerker Schnellwassers, bevor er von Lady Catelyn, die ihn zur Rede stellte, freigelassen wird, damit Cats Töchter ebenfalls frei kommen. Jaime wird von Brienne von Tarth begleitet. Jaime verrät ihr während der Reise viel über die früheren Jahre. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jaime nur der Königsgarde beitrat, um in der Nähe Cerseis zu sein, die damals am Hof weilte. Er offenbart Brienne, dass Cersei die einzige Frau ist, mit der er je geschlafen hat. Er erinnert sich an seine Jugend, die Ritter, die er damals kannte, wie die berühmten anderen Königsgardisten. Selbst gegenüber den Targaryens war er nicht völlig ohne Loyalität und wollte sogar für Rhaegar kämpfen, doch König Aerys wollte ihn in seiner Nähe, weil er sich vor Tywin Lennister fürchtete. Als Jaime erfuhr, dass Aerys plante, die Hauptstadt in Brand zu stecken und alles Leben dort auszulöschen, tötete er den König und alle in den Plan eingeweihte Mitglieder des Hofes. Als er dann auf dem Eisernen Thron Platz nahm, sei Ned Stark hereingekommen und habe ihn nur kalt gemustert; da habe Jaime gewusst, was alle Welt später von ihm denken würde. Ab hier wurde noch nicht weiter gefilmt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund wird Jaime von dem Söldner Vargo Hoat gefangen und ihm wird die rechte Hand abgeschlagen. In Harrenhal begegnet ihm Lord Roose Bolton. Bolton lässt Jaime versorgen und weiter nach Süden ziehen; Brienne soll festgehalten werden, doch Jaime befreit sie und zusammen reisen sie in die Hauptstadt. Dort ist inzwischen die Nachricht von der „roten Hochzeit“ eingetroffen. Tywin wünscht, dass Jaime nach ihm Lord wird, doch Jaime besteht auf seinen Posten in der Garde. Seine Beziehung zu Cersei hat sich abgekühlt; Jaime scheint verändert zu sein und auch Cersei begegnet ihm teilweise mit Ablehnung. Auch das sexuelle Verhältnis zwischen beiden ist beendet. Er ist in vielen Fragen anderer Meinung als Cersei oder Tywin. Er gibt Brienne den Auftrag, für Sansas Sicherheit zu sorgen. Mit dem nun im Kerker sitzenden Tyrion will er sich aussprechen, doch es kommt zum Streit und Tyrion verrät Jaime, dass Cersei viele andere Liebhaber gehabt hat. 4.A Feast for Crows Nach Tyrions Flucht und Tywins Tod ist Jaime verunsichert bezüglich der Zukunft. Er weist Cerseis Angebot ab, die neue Hand ihres gemeinsamen Sohn Tommen zu werden. Jaime begibt sich nach Schnellwasser, das noch von Stark-Loyalisten gehalten wird. Die Belagerung ist an einem toten Punkt angelangt, während der Winter langsam naht. Jaime überredet den gefangenen Edmure Tully, die Übergabe der Burg zu veranlassen und droht dabei auch mit dem Mord an Edmures noch ungeborenem Kind. Schnellwasser kapituliert, jedoch entkommt Brynden Tully. Auf Bitten Cerseis, ihr in der Hauptstadt zur Hilfe zu kommen, reagiert Jaime nicht. 5.A Dance with Dragons Jaime organisiert die Kapitulation der letzten Stark-Loyalisten. Als Brienne plötzlich auftaucht und erklärt, die vermisste Sansa Stark gefunden zu haben, weshalb Jaime sie begleiten müsse, kommt er dem nach. Galerie Jaime Lennister.jpg|Jaime in Königsmund Jaime in Gefangenschaft.jpg|Jaime als Gefangener der Starks Jaime Thron.jpg|Jaime auf dem Eisernen Thron Cersei und Jaime.jpg|Cersei und Jaime TywinJaime1.jpg|Tywin im Gespräch mit Jaime JaimeGefangen1.png|Jaime kurz nach seiner Gefangennahme als Gefangener der Starks JaimeuBrienne.jpg|Brienne und Jaime bei der Reise nach Königsmund Jaime Winterfell.jpg|Jaime auf der Suche nach Tyrion vor dem Bordell in Winterfell Siehe auch 'Achtung Spoiler' Achtung ab hier wurde noch nicht weiterverfilmt, lesen auf eigene Gefahr!! Nachdem Lady Catelyn ihn zuerst unbemerkt aus Schnellwasser entlässt mit den Bedingungen dass er ihre Töchter Sansa und Arya Stark freilässt. Brienne von Tarth soll den Königsmörder sicher nach Königsmund begleiten. Doch die beiden werden von Vargo Hoat der ehemaligen Ziege von Harrenhal gefangen genommen. Die Ziege schlägt Jaime Lennister seine Schwerthand ab. Der übergelaufene Roose Bolton lässt Jaime jedoch sicher nach Königsmund schicken. Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel